


Superfamily

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, avenger family - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family, Feels, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, M/M, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, No Bucky Barnes Cryo After Civil War, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is soft, School, Steve Rogers is soft, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, avengers all friends, everyone is soft, harley keener is soft, morgan Stark is soft, no civil war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: A normal domestic Rogers-Stark family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So much cuteness I can't even!!!

<https://spark.adobe.com/post/nIiNHoFJ99YZg/>

 

 

 

House I feel like they own.

 

 


	2. Dinnertime with the Rogers-Stark family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinnertime with the Rogers-Stark family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley age 15
> 
> Peter age 9
> 
> Morgan age 4

“Morgan H Rogers-Stark chow time!” Tony hollered up the stairs.  

“But Daddy I’m busy colorin’!” Came the response.

“Now!” Tony could hear the whine from the kitchen. He placed the last plate of spaghetti down as Harley walked in with Morgan on his hip.

“I grabbed Harwey too.”

“Good job princess.” Tony placed a loud smooch on her cheek before placing the four year old in her booster seat.

“Spewgettgy.”

“It’s spaghetti Morgan, but close...ish.”

Morgan pointed to the empty seat next to Harley. “No Papa.”

“Nope not yet he’s picking up Pete from school remember.” Tony said, rehanding Morgan her fork to reinterest her for dinner.

 

******

Steve opened Peter’s door and helped him hop down from the pickup truck. Peter continued to hold his hand as he skipped up the driveway to the front door, letting go to jump up the steps to run into the house. Steve smiled as he watched Tony’s face light up when he saw them through the window.

“Daddy guess what Papa did?” Peter didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned into Tony’s shoulder, WAY to close to his Daddy’s face. “He almost broke the steering wheel.”

“I hate school pickup lines.” Steve grumbled as he walked passed to go wash his hands. Tony chuckled as he placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek and told him to go wash up too.

“How was work?” Steve asked Harley as he sat down.

“You mean my grounding.” Harley stabbed a meatball. The 15 year old decided it would be fun to skip school last Friday so the dads had taken him out for a week. It consisted of no technology except when helping Tony figuring out math problems on the hologram, homework that Steve brought home from the school, and yard work. ‘Oh and don’t forget the bathroom privileges. You can’t forget those.’ Harley had said four days into his punishment. “I get my lesson. I’d ask if it can be over but with one day left it’s a no right.” Harley looked pitiful but hopefully at his older father.

“Absolutely correct.” Tony said with an eyebrow raised. Harley groaned. Steve tried to hide his smile.  

“Papa Papa isa drawed a picture for you.” Morgan jumped up and down running circles around Steve as he tried to clean up dinner.

“You did!” Steve gasped. “Why don’t you go get it for me.” He was trying to get her from under foot. Though her slight lisp always made him smile.

“Ok.”

Steve handed his husband the last of the dirty dishes to wash. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

“Mmm. I love you. How was work?”

“Boring.” Steve worked at a company called Shield. It specialized in training CIA agents. Steve did the paperwork portion of it. “How was Morgs field trip?”

Morgan’s pre-K class took a field trip to a mini petting zoo. Tony add funded it and chaperoned it. They had gotten done around 2. Which both Tony and Marley were grateful for.

“It makes me happy to only have 3 kids and not 23.” Both men laugh.

A shriek and a cry was heard from upstairs.

“Maybe.” Tony reconsidered rolling his eyes as Steve made his way to Morgan’s bedroom.

Steve made his way into the pink flowered bedroom to find Morgan in tears and Peter sitting next to her trying to calm her.

“I’m so sorry Morgan. I was just tryin’ to see it. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” Peter was awkwardly patting his sister on the back.

“Babes, what happened?”

“Papa, Peter ruined my picture.” Morgan got up and ran to her father.

“Peter is that true?”

“No I just wanted to see it! I didn’t mean to! Honest I didn’t!” Peter ran up to him in earnest.

“Ok. Can you apologize for your accident please.” Steve knelt down so Morgan would be at the same level as her brother.

“I’m really sorry about your picture. I didn’t mean to. Maybe Daddy has some tape I can fix it for you, ok. I go fix it for you!” The nine year old ran and got the two pieces of the picture and ran back to Morgan. “Come on Morgan let’s go fix it!” Peter took Morgan’s hand and together went down the stairs.

“Daddy I gonna fix sissy’s picture. I need tape please.”

“Ok.” Tony opened the junk drawer and found some tape so the kids could go sit at their little craft table and fix the picture. “Harley come downstairs please.”

“Yeah Dad.”

“Take the trash out and finish the paper you need to get done for tomorrow.”

“Can you help with the paper? It’s on literature: The Book Thief.”

How long have you tried working on it?”

“The past five days. I just need help understanding so of the Latin in it.”

“Sure bring it here. After you take out the trash.” Tony pointed at him.

“Yes Sir.” Harley went to do the trash and grab his books.

“Pete go grab your homework as well please.” Tony called into the living room where the younger two were watching The Loud House on netflix.

“No thank you Daddy I’m watching a show.” Peter was polite enough to answer, but not enough to take his eyes off of the screen.

Tony went into the room and picked Peter up from the couch and set him on the first set of stairs. “Thank you for using your manners, but that wasn’t a question that was an order soldier.” He patted the boy’s butt for extra effect.

“But Daddyyyyy.” Peter whined trudging up the stairs.

“But Peterrrrr.” Tony mimicked.

“Tony!”

“Dad!”

“Daddy!”

Tony spun on his heels for dramatic effect as Steve, Harley, and Morgan all called out at once. He threw up his hands and just yelled at the top of his lungs. “Yes!”

“I have to go potty!”

“I have my books ready.”

“Never mind Tones. I’ll get Morgan.”

Tony threw up his hands again and just yelled at the top of his lungs. “Ok!” As he made his way into the kitchen. “Alright Hars let's do this.” He clapped his hands.

Harley groaned. _‘Even alone and not in public Dad was embarrassing.’_

“Papa I have ta go potty.”

Steve would call her dance cute if it wasn’t called the potty dance for a reason. “Ok. Let’s go. Go go go.” He rushed her into the bathroom where the pink princess potty sat.

“All done.”

"Hey get back here and wash those hands of yours missy.”

Morgan giggled as she ran back in and wash her hands. She continued to giggle as Papa threw her over like a sack of potatoes and took her to her room.

“Time for bed kiddo.”

“But I’m not tired yet.” Morgan jumped up and down on her bed.

Steve grabbed his daughter mid jump and made a crashing sound as he put her down under the blanket. “Well I’m tired. Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?”

"No. Daddy does better voices.”

Steve gasped in a dramatic fashion. Morgan giggled behind her hand. “Alright I’ll go get Daddy. Stay here.” Steve gave her a semi stern looked as he left to go get Tony.

“Tony, Morgan wants---what’s going on here?” Steve walked into the kitchen to see Peter laying on the table on top of a book laughing his fool head off. Tony was trying but miserably failing at trying to hide his laughter. And Harley was face down on the table.

Tony continued to laugh as he tried to explain what had happened. “I was *laughter* trying to help Marley with his Latin *laughter*."

“Dad give up.” Harley looked up with an exasperated look. “Do you know what _blandeque coruscant_ mean in Latin?”

“What?” Steve tried to hide his smile, biting his tongue.

“Butt.” Harley rolled his eyes as Peter erupted into more giggles and his _embarrassing_ dads tried to hide theirs.

Steve picked a somewhat calm Peter off the table and set him on his feet. Peter hid in his stomach still giggling quietly. Steve shook his head fondly. “Tony, Morgan wants a story from you this time.”

“Me too!” Peter cheered.

“Alright kid go get your pjs on and wait with sissy.” Tony said as he got up from the table. “Harley I think besides the butt joke I think your paper is all set.”

“Did you just throw the butt joke in there for kicks?”

“Maybe.” Tony shrugged his shoulders before heading upstairs.

Harley looked at Steve with irritated look. His family was special for sure. He made sure to hide his smile as he went up to his little sister’s room. Nobody wanted to miss Daddy’s stories.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I CHANGED MY USER NAME FROM RDJTOMHIDDLESTONFAN TO RDJWINCHESTER1. DON'T FREAK OUT!


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley feels bad about not being there for Morgan.

“Harley, come on!” Morgan pulled on her brother’s arm. 

“Morgan, go away!” Harley shoved her away from under his warm pile of blankets. 

“Harley, Daddy wants me to grab you for breakfast. We’re having waffles.”

Harley groaned, but got out of bed just the same. “Alright let’s go.” He swung a giggling Morgan over his shoulder and set down stairs. 

“Wow! He lives!” Tony said with surprise as the eldest and youngest made their way to their seats. 

“Oh, so funny. Remind me next to laugh next time,” Harley said and rolled his eyes. “Where’s Papa?”

“Already at work. Apparently paperwork is very important at Shield.”

 

******

15 minutes later and breakfast was all cleaned up and the kids were ready to go.

“Do you have you have your math worksheets Morgs?”

“I don’t know where it is.” The four year old stated matter of factly.

“All right crew, you know the drill,” Tony ordered as the family split up to go find the homework. They knew what to do; this wasn’t the first time. 

“Morgan I found your homework!” Peter called as he wiggled his way out from under the couch. It was a tight fit even for his small frame. 

“Yay!” Morgan cheered and came skipping over. She gave him a very enthusiastic hug. “Thanks you Peter.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter grinned.

“Good job Peter. Alright Rogers-Starks let's load up.” Tony said as the family loaded up in the Audi and went on their way to school. 

 

******

_‘Recess!’_

That was by far Morgan’s favorite subject. She could run to her heart’s content. 

“Morgan come on. Let’s play unicorns.” Her best friend, Sarah called from the swing set.

She was right in the middle of climbing the castle (the steps to the slide) when Peter and Harley came out for their recess. Harley didn’t have recess because of his age, he was there as a chaperone. 

“Hi Peter. Hi Harley,” Morgan waved.

“Hey! Stop it! Unicorns don’t wave!”

Morgan turned to see a girl named Brittany, who was the princess, standing on the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips. 

“Unicorns don’t wave or talk. So stop it!”

“I was just waving to my brothers. It’s okay. We can go back to playing now.”

“No talking!” Brittany stomped her foot.

“You’re being too bossy and I don't like it,” Morgan said, crossing her arms. 

“Then go play with someone else,” Brittany said simply and went back to playing. 

“That’s not fair! I was here first!” 

“Then play by my rules,” Brittany bossed. Morgan was used to being bossed around. Her brothers did it to her a lot of the time. Usually, when that happened, she told Steve or Tony and they handled it for her. But she wasn’t at home with Daddy and Papa. She was at school with Brittany. 

Morgan ran down the structure to Harley and pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. “Harley, Brittany is being mean to me,” she complained to her oldest brother. 

“Not my problem Morgan. Now go play somewhere else not near Brittany,” Harley rolled his eyes. Everyone got bullied, he did. Why did his little sister have to be so whiny about it.

“But your my big brother. That’s what big brothers do,” Morgan said quietly. Why was Harley being nice to her?

“Well not me, so go away,” her brother snapped and walked to the other side of the playground.

Morgan watched sadly as her brother walked away. She crossed her arms and stomped the ground. She was too busy glaring at her older brother that she hadn't noticed her other brother coming up behind her. 

“Hiya Morgan,” Peter chirped. 

Morgan glared at her brother and stomped over to the homeroom teacher who was also a chaperone. 

“Miss. Jackson I need to call my Papa, please,” Morgan used her manners. 

The teacher just looked at her. “No Morgan, you can’t call your parents ever time you fall down.”

“But--”

“No Morgan.”

Morgan let out a huff. _‘It was one time that she had called Daddy because she had fallen down getting off the swing. There was a lot of blood, ok!’_

Peter watched as his sister went over to Miss. Jackson. He only had 5 more minutes of playtime and he wanted to play with Morgan. He ran up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey Morgan wanna play?”

Morgan whirled on the 9 year old boy. “No Petey. I was playin’ but than Brittany said that I was a bad unicorn and that unicorns don’t talk. But I was just talking to Harley.”

Peter smiled and cocked his head. “We can play together. I don’t mind if you talk,” he paused and thought for a second. “But do we have to play unicorns? What about knights?”

“Yeah!” Morgan cheered. “I can be a princess!”

Peter could deal with that and agreed. 

 

******

Harley hiked his backpack higher as he pulled his history book out of his locker. Dad had texted and told him to pick up his sibling before meeting him outside. It was Friday, so that meant ice cream. With Dad. Papa disagreed. 

The slamming of his locker brought Harley from his happy thoughts of chocolate moose ice cream with sprinkles. 

“Hey loser, how’s it hanging? Oh wait, you’re a girl so nevermind.”

“Hey Gabe. Guess what? Go away!” Harley said dryly as he moved passed the bully and his group of annoying friends. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Gabe said as he rounded up on Harley and pinned him against the locker. 

 Harley grunted then glared at Gabe. “Fuc--”

“Harley you ready to go get ice cream!” A cheery voice interrupted Harley from being grounded for a lifetime or two. 

Gabe turned to growl at the small curly haired boy who had run up and interrupted his beating party. He growled once more at Harley before releasing him and moving on. He knew that if anyone else became involved in the bullying, he would have to answer to Mr. Stark. Or worse Mr. Rogers. 

“Are you ok Harley?” Peter asked innocently. 

Harley put on a smile and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Of course buddy. You ready to go get Morg?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically and skipped next to his brother all the way to his sister’s homeroom. 

 

******

Tony smiled as he saw his kids coming out of school. Peter and Morgan were holding hands with Harley trudging besides then. He noticed his oldest son was hiding a frown behind his smile. Tony would know, he hid one for a long time. He decided to tell Steve and talk to the boy about it later tonight. Now, it was time for weekend celebration with ice cream. 

“Hi Daddy!” 

"Hi princess!” Tony waved enthusiastically back at his daughter. 

 

******  
Steve had just stood up from pulling weeds in the front yard when Tony pulled up in the Audi with the kids. 

Tony helped Morgan unbuckle from her car seat. “First one to hug Papa the hardest wins!”

10 minutes later and Morgan jumped from Steve’s arms into Tony’s arms. “What did I win Daddy?”Umm...extra kisses,” Tony said with a loud raspberry to Morgan’s neck. He could listen to his daughter giggles for the rest of his life and he would be happy. 

 

******  
“Harley Christopher Rogers-Stark come down to the living room please,” Steve called up the stairs as he sent Peter and Morgan up the stairs to go play. Tony had told him up he had seen and Morgan had told all of them over dinner about her plight during recess and Peter the superhero. 

“I’m doing homework,” came the reply. A couple of quiet moments later and Harley decided that the silence from his younger father was not a good thing and came downstairs. “Am i in trouble?” he asked when he saw his fathers sitting on the couch. 

Steve shook his head. “No. We just want to know how school went today.”

Harley sat and shrugged. “Fine. I got a B on the Book Thief paper,” he grinned at Tony. 

Tony smiled back. “Good job buddy. We knew you could do it. But what we want to know is why you looked sad coming out of school today.”

Harley looked down at his feet. “You saw that?”

Tony nodded and scooted closer to his son. “Yeah, and there’s nothing wrong with that and no one’s going to get in trouble. We just want to know why,” Steve smiled and nodded in agreement. 

“It’s nothing really. It’s just there’s this kid at school who pushed me against my locker today.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Are you getting bullied?”

Harley nodded. “But that’s not why I'm sad.”

“Am?” Tony clarified.

Harley nodded again. “I was a chaperone today during Morgan’s recess. Some brat named Brittany was bullying her and I didn’t do anything about it. And Peter had to save her. I’m older, I should have done something.”

Steve held his breath for a second. _He_ _HATED_ _bullies._ “Harley just because your older doesn’t mean that you have to do everything and save everyone. I’m not saving that bullying is right by any means--”

“We say that we love you whether or not you play unicorns with Morgan or not. We are happy that Peter was able to play with her,” Tony finished. 

Harley nodded silently and took a breath. “Ok.”

Steve smiled and planted a kiss on Harley’s head. “Ok.” 

Tony smiled and stood up. “Alright time for stories and bedtime.”

The three males headed upstairs and into Peter’s bedroom. 

Peter smiled and jumped up. He ran into Tony’s arms. “Hi Daddy!”“Hi Petey,” Tony said and gave his boy a kiss. 

Peter fiddled with the color of Tony’s old band tee. “Daddy,” Tony hummed. “What does fuc--


End file.
